Beautiful Stranger
by SparWonKyu
Summary: Just a ChanBaek fanfiction. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A ChanBaek Fanfiction

 **Beautiful Stanger**

.

.

Rate T / Romance, Drama, School-life

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: EXO member, etc.

Main Pair: **ChanBaek**

ENJOY

.

.

 _ **The First Meet**_

Aku tak suka.

Bagaimana para wanita itu hanya melirik ku karena tampang ku. Beberapa dari mereka bilang tampang ku imut dan beberapa yang lain bilang aku tampan. Hey tunggu dulu... imut? Mana ada lelaki yang mau disebut imut, ya kan?

"Hahhhh..."

Aku menghela nafas ku dan melihat ke arah kiri ku. Di bawah sana terlihat dua orang gadis tengah melambaikan tangan nya ke arah kelas ku yang terletak di lantai dua. Aku melirik ke belakang dan nampak tak ada yang memperhatikan ke arah jendela seperti ku. Jadi aku berasumsi kalau mereka tengah melambaikan tangan pada ku.

"Ahhh!"

Teriakan mereka terdengar seiring aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Dia imut sekali!"

"Tidak, dia tampan saat tersenyum seperti tadi."

Aku kembali memasang wajah stoik ku setelah para gadis di bawah itu pergi. Aku memperhatikan langit biru yang cerah hari ini. Menyebalkan bagaimana manusia memberikan kesan pertama pada penampilan. Jika kau memiliki wajah yang tampan ataupun cantik, semua nya akan langsung memuji mu dan tersenyum hangat pada mu. Tapi lain hal nya dengan orang yang memiliki wajah biasa ataupun jelek, mereka akan langsung mencaci maki dan menatap mu dengan pandangan seakan kau adalah hal paling menjijikan di dunia ini.

 _PLAK_

"Aw!" Aku menggeram saat seseorang memukul kepala ku dari belakang. Aku menolehkan kepala ku dan melihat ke arah sang pelaku yang baru saja memukul ku. "Geez... ada apa Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Tidak baik melamun dengan wajah yang kau buat-buat tampan seperti itu. Kau itu tak tampan tau." Jawab Kyungsoo, sahabat ku. Dia adalah orang yang langsung berbicara pada masalah inti bahkan kata-kata kasar akan ia keluarkan dan kelakuan nya pun sedikit kasar seperti tadi tapi dia tetaplah sahabat terbaik ku.

"Oh ayolah Kyung... kapan kau akan mengakui kalau aku tampan?" Aku tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi ku yang rapi dan putih. Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya dan memperhatikan ku dengan mata bulat nya.

"Byun Baekhyun... kau... apa kau di putuskan lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo tepat pada sasaran. Aku tersenyum pahit dan menganggukan kepala ku. "Kapan?"

"Kemarin. Taeyeon bilang aku bukanlah tipe orang yang ia cari saat ia melihat tampang ku." Kyungsoo terus menatap ku penuh menyelidik, seperti aku tengah melakukan kesalah besar. "Hey salah mereka sendiri yang mengasumsikan nya bukan? Para wanita itu yang selalu menyatakan cinta nya pertama lalu setelah kami bersama, mereka merasa kecewa karena aku tak seperti yang mereka harapkan."

Mari kesampingkan percakapan ku dengan Kyungsoo dan berbicara sedikit tentang ku.

Nama ku Byun Baekhyun. Umur ku 18 tahun dan sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas akhir di sekolah menengah atas. Aku termasuk murid lelaki yang populer di sekolah ku karena tampang ku yang bisa di bilang tampan ini dan tentu saja banyak wanita yang tergila-gila karena nya. Tapi ada juga wanita aneh yang tergila-gila karena postur tubuh ku yang tak terlalu tinggi ini membuat mereka mengatakan kalau aku ini imut.

Senang dengan pujian mereka? Mana mungkin aku tak senang.

Tapi semua rasa senang itu tak berlaku lagi setelah mereka mengetahui siapa diri ku sebenar nya. Setelah mereka menyatakan cinta nya dan aku menjawab iya, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi setelah beberapa hari mereka terlihat kecewa karena sikap ku yang bertolak belakang dari apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka pikir aku adalah laki-laki yang menjaga image, gentleman, memperlakukan wanita bagaikan putri, memanjakan mereka.

Tidak. Aku bukan lelaki yang seperti itu.

Aku adalah lelaki yang tidak menjaga image sama sekali. Aku senang memperlihatkan sisi gila ku yang suka bersenang-senang. Aku memperlakukan wanita bagaikan mereka adalah sahabat laki-laki ku, membully mereka dan membuat lucu tentang mereka. Dan aku paling tak suka memanjakan seseorang. Malah terbalik. Aku lebih suka di manjakan. Tapi yang paling membuat mereka kecewa adalah aku yang paling tak bisa berhenti berbicara. Mereka suka merasa jenuh ketika aku terus berbicara apapun bahkan hal-hal yang tak penting sama sekali.

Memang nya apa salah nya menjadi diri sendiri?

Kenapa wanita begitu egois?

Kenapa mereka ingin mendapatkan laki-laki yang sesuai kriteria mereka?

Hey... tak ada laki-laki yang sesempurna seperti di kriteria mu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriakan Kyungsoo membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan ku. Kurasa hanya segitu saja perkenalan ku hehehe.

"Ah maaf... apa yang ku lewatkan?" tanya ku dengan tampang tak bersalah yang membuat Kyungsoo menahan amarah nya.

 _TING TING TING_

"Oh bel. Hey kyung, pelajaran apa sekarang?" Kyungsoo lalu memasang wajah berpikir nya sejenak.

"Kimia."

"Ah kalau begitu tolong bilang aku sakit ya, dah!"

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku segera berlari keluar kelas sebelum wajah ku menerima semburan kemarahan dari Kyungsoo. Kimia? Maaf saja tapi aku paling tak mengerti dengan pelajaran itu.

Dan karena bosan membolos dengan tidur di ruang kesehatan, sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk membolos saja ke atap sekolah. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menaiki tangga dan terus menaiki tangga hingga akhirnya aku sampai di tempat paling atas bangunan sekolah ku itu.

"Ahhhh..."

Aku meregangkan tangan ku dan menghirup udara segar. Sinar matahari yang langsung mengenai ku benar-benar terasa nyaman. Menolehkan kepala ku ke sekitar untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyenderkan tubuh ku ke dinding yang terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan punggung ku. Mata ku pun mulai terasa memberat dan akhirnya aku menyerah untuk terus membuka mata ku. Jatuh tertidur di atap sekolah ini benar-benar nyaman.

.

.

.

.

"Mh?"

Apa ini?

Ada seseorang yang menyentuh dagu ku?

Siapa?

Kyungsoo kah?

Tak mungkin. Pasti sekarang dia tengah sibuk belajar kimia.

Jadi... siapa?

Aku membuka mata ku yang masih terasa berat itu dan mendapati wajah seorang laki-laki berada begitu dekat dengan ku. Mata kami saling bertatapan dan cukup lama. Mata yang begitu indah dan begitu mengintimidasi itu masih terdiam menatap ku. Lalu akhirnya lelaki itu menjauhkan tangan nya yang sedari tadi memegang dagu ku dan memundurkan sedikit tubuh nya.

"Maaf... ku kira tadi kau pingsan." ucap lelaki itu dengan suara yang sangat berat dan terdengar... seksi?

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya tertidur saja." balas ku lalu membenar kan rambut ku yang berantakan karena terkena angin. Aku pun berdiri diikuti dengan lelaki di depan ku. Sial. Dia tinggi sekali. Aku memperhatikan lelaki itu dari atas sampai bawah. Wajah nya sangat tampan dan ia sangat tinggi. Terbilang proporsional untuk menjadi seorang model. Atau apakah memang ia seorang model karena ia memakai pakaian bebas dan bukan nya seragam?

"Apa ada yang mengganggu mu?" tanya lelaki itu masih dengan wajah stoik nya. Ia bahkan belum tersenyum sedikit pun pada ku. Bukankah itu sedikit tak sopan pada orang yang belum pernah kau temui sebelum nya?

"Ah ti-tidak ada kok." Aku berusaha tersenyum namun sebenar nya aku gugup. Tatapan nya begitu mengintimidasi ku.

"Kau... pasti sedang punya masalah bukan?" Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan nya. Bagaimana bisa ia tau?

"Apakah terlihat jelas di wajah ku kalau aku sedang punya masalah ya? Ahahaha..." Aku tertawa pelan dan ia hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Tak baik di pendam seperti itu. Ada baik nya kau ceritakan saja pada ku." Lagi-lagi aku kembali di buat tertegun oleh nya. Kami baru saja bertemu dan sekarang ia meminta ku untuk menceritakan masalah ku? Bukankah seharus nya aku harus curiga dan waspada pada nya? Tapi ya apa salah nya mencoba, lagipula terlihat seperti kami tak akan bertemu lagi.

"Ya... bagaimana ya... masalah nya banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta pada ku hanya karena tampang ku tapi setelah mengetahui bagaimana aku yang sebenar nya mereka merasa kecewa dan meninggalkan ku." Malu. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa malu. Kenapa aku mau saja menceritakan masalah pribadi ku pada orang asing seperti nya.

"Memang nya bagaimana diri mu yang sebenar nya hm? Kurasa tak buruk."

Aku menahan tawa ku yang entah kenapa ingin keluar mendengar perkataan nya barusan. "Semua orang seperti itu. Mengatakan kalau pribadi ku tak buruk hanya dalam sekali lihat dan selanjut nya mereka akan merasa kecewa. Huft..." Aku menundukan kepala ku sembari tersenyum karena hampir saja aku tertawa. Menertawakan diri ku sendiri.

"Mereka hanya bodoh itu saja." Aku menengadahkan kepala ku dan kembali menatap ke arah nya yang masih setia menatap ku dengan wajah stoik nya.

"Kau ini... apa yang membuat mu begitu keras kepala? Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini orang yang mengecewakan." Nada suara ku mulai meninggi karena menahan marah. Tiba-tiba saja dia membuat ku sedikit naik darah. Dan dia masih tetap menatap ku dengan wajah stoik nya. "Apa? Merasa diri mu tak salah? Coba saja kau berkencan dengan ku dan kau akan tau bagaimana aku yang sebenar nya." ucap ku yang sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Boleh saja." balas nya yang langsung membuat ku terkejut. "Baik, aku akan berkencan dengan mu untuk melihat seberapa mengecewakan nya diri mu." Sedikit. Walaupun sangat sedikit aku bisa melihat sedikit senyuman di wajah nya. Lalu saat aku baru mau mengeluarkan suara protes ku tiba-tiba ponsel nya berbunyi.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi." ucap nya dan memperhatikan layar ponsel nya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah ku dan tersenyum cukup lebar. "Aku tak sabar menunggu kencan kita."

 _DEG_

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya pergi dari atap sekolah ku. Meninggalkan ku dengan wajah yang bingung. Hingga bel sekolah berbunyi yang membuat ku langsung terbangun dari lamunan ku.

"Ah harus kembali ke kelas..."

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku menuruni tangga dan berhenti sejenak di tengah-tengah anak tangga. Memikirkan lelaki tadi yang kata nya tak sabar untuk berkencan dengan ku. Ayolah... kami hanya orang asing untuk satu sama lain. Kami bahkan tak tau nama satu sama lain. Tak mungkin kan dia benar-benar serius? Lagipula dia seperti nya hanya tamu di sekolah ini dan tak akan pernah datang lagi ke sini. Jadi kami tak akan bertemu lagi.

Ya, kan?

.

.

.

TBC

Jika ingin tau lanjutan nya bisa baca di wattpad saya ini link nya:

pakai dulu www dot wattpad dot com slash story/64112897-chanbaek-beautiful-stranger

atau bisa buka di profil saya

pakai dulu www dot wattpad dot com slash user/senpaibaek

terima kasih:)


	2. Pemberitahuan!

**Hai kalian readers ff ChanBaek ini:)**

 **Lanjutan atau next chapter dari Beautiful Stranger ini udh aku tambahin di wattpad~**

 **Jadi kalau mau tau lanjutan sampai nanti ending nya gimana, mending pantengin terus di Wattpad karena ada beberapa poin kenapa saya memilih lebih melanjutkan FF ini di wattpad:)**

 **Jika ingin tau lanjutan nya bisa baca di wattpad saya ini link nya:**

 **pakai dulu www dot wattpad dot com slash _story/64112897-chanbaek-beautiful-stranger_**

 **atau bisa buka di profil saya**

 **pakai dulu www dot wattpad dot com slash _user/senpaibaek_**

 **bisa di follow tuh profil saya nyehehehehe...**

 **maaf mengganggu kalian membaca FF ChanBaek yg super ribet gini/?**

 **terima kasih:)**


End file.
